<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy From the North by sisabet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232702">Boy From the North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet'>sisabet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Starks All the Time, Charity Commission, Fanvids, Gen, This vid is Starks, all the starks - Freeform, starks - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The North Remembers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FanWorks Convention 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boy From the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts">bironic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Content Notes: Graphic Violence, major character death, child death/harm, harm to direwolves</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>song by Monica Heldel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/3w-D5svlp0M">youtube link here</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This vid idea belongs to bironic who commissioned me to make this vid for charity.  I was honored that she thought of me for this and making it was extremely satisfying, thank you so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>